Techniques have been developed to localize and quantitate biologic tumor markers in the cells and sera of patients with urologic cancers. These markers include human chorionic gonadotropin, alpha-fetoprotein, ABO(H) antigens, and steroid receptors. These markers have been correlated with the histology, grade, stage, and management of patients with urologic cancers.